Nightmares Of Reality
by Fly-Away-With-Me
Summary: Wendy's gone but not forgotten. Peter moves on and is met with more adventures to come
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
All people remember and forget good and bad times. Some people remember their promises and some don't. For a little girl, waiting is a long time and years go by as they wait each night by the window, yet he never comes. Girl's hearts get broken as they realize how foolish they had been for thinking he would actually come back for her and visit, when he indugles on being a boy forever. Soon to, she forgets about the one boy she had truely loved.  
  
Though Wendy had thought Peter had forgotten about her, he had not. He would come to the nursery window every night to hear Wendy's stories.... which soon faded into none being told. Peter had watched Wendy grow into a young lady... his visits becoming rare, to much for him to bare. He would sit in Neverland, his heart aching and pain knowing that he would never have her again. Though he to grew older, he did not grow as fast as she had. She now had gray hairs and children of her own, as he was still a teenager, roughly 16. Little did Peter know, Neverland would soon turn into the adventures that had happen years before..  
  
"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Tottles cried as the bird fell down from the sky and into the Neverland woods. Peter laughed as he watched him run into the shrubs to get it. Tink sat on Peter's shoulder as she flapped her wings, happy to see Peter smiling again.  
  
"Look at this one Peter!" Tootles yelled as he ran back with the bird in his hand.  
  
"Very nicely done." Peter said nodding his head.  
  
"Ya hear that boys? I did a nice job." Tootles said nodding his head proudly.  
  
"Oh don't get so fool of yourself." Slightly said shaking his head.  
  
"What's that..." Nibs said as he stared up into the sky, sheilding his eyes from the sky.  
  
Peter with the rest of the Lost Boys looked up and saw something zip back and forth through the sky above their heads.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Tootles cried as he pointed his bow and arrow up at it and let it fly after it.  
  
A bigger object flew over to it as it struck true into the object as it came falling fast towards them, the object following close. As it neared, Peter realized Tootles had hit a fairy.   
  
"TOOTLES!" Peter shouted as he flew out to catch it before it dropped. He looked up into the sky to see the other object, but it was no where in sight. Peter slowly floated back down and landed softly on the leaves and carefully put the fairy down. It was a male one that had been struck in the stomach, his light slowly fading. Tink zipped over as she floated down next to it. She looked up at Peter and instructed him to take the arrow out. Peter nodded and did so as Tink quickly covered her hands over the wound.  
  
A scared Tootles walked over with his hat to his chest as Peter glared up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Tootles said shrugging.  
  
"You won't be using a bow and arrow for quit a long time." Peter said breaking the arrow over his knee.  
  
"Is he going to be alright Tink?" Peter asked her. She looked up with a smile and nodded and told Peter to bring him back to the hideout.  
  
They all hurried there and made sure that no one was watching them as they quickly snuck in and closed the door quickly behind them.  
  
"What are we suppose to do Tink?" Peter asked her as he laid the tiny man down on the table gently.  
  
She told him to wait as he nodded.  
  
"What do you think was the other thing in the sky with it?" Nibs asked Peter as they all sat down.  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't get a good view of it." Peter said looking from Nibs down to the fairy where Tink was sprinkly some kind of powder on him.  
  
"What if it was a massive eagle wanting to eat it!" Slightly laughed, expanding his arms and flapping them like a bird would.  
  
"You would have heard it caw you stupid." Curly said hitting Slightly over the head.  
  
"Well sorry for trying to come up with a explanation for the thing." Slightly said folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
  
Hours had gone, one by one the boys falling asleep, Peter trying desperately to keep his eyes open to watch the fairy as it's light slowly began to grow stronger, Tink asleep next to him.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest as his head fell forward a little. He threw his head back and his eyes opened wide but gave up on trying to stay awake and walked over to his bed. He pulled his blankets over him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, something falling over a woke him. He opened his eyes a little as they wandered over the dark room, only a little amount of moon light flooding in. He could hear feet wandering across the dirt floor, the sound of a hand running over the table made him focus around the table when he saw a figure of a girl glide across the table. He sat up quietly as he went for his dagger and slowly rose from his bed and flew up to the ceiling.  
  
"Poor Jink." He heard her whisper as her finger touched him. Peter floated down behind the girl and quickly covered her mouth and put the dagger to her throat as her hands clasped around his hand at her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed into her ear. He felt himself rise from the floor and hit the wall as his head bounced off of it as he let the girl go and fell to the ground face first.  
  
He shook the pain from his head and rose from the floor and looked around for her. A sharp pain hit him in the gut as his back hit the ceiling, the girl's body against his as she pushed him into the ceiling. He grabbed her shoulders and hurled them to the ground, her landing on her back and him landing on top of her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" He yelled as they rolled around on the floor.  
  
She didn't answer him, and forecefully kicked him off of her and drawing a sword from next to Peter's bed.  
  
The moon light casted over, Peter shocked by her beauty. She had sparkling green eyes and long tresses of brown hair that flowed down to her breasts. She had on a tight leaf dress that came half way up her thighs and was very low cut, only hanging on by a vine tied around her left shoulder. She held the sword ready for battle as he just stood there and looked at her.  
  
Tootles and Nibs had woken up by then and gasped when they saw her.  
  
"It's a lady." They both whispered in unison.  
  
She looked at them and slowly brought the sword down to her side.  
  
"I'm not a lady. I'm only a girl." She said as she let the sword fall to the ground.  
  
Peter quickly scooped up the sword and put his arm across her chest as he pinned her against the wall.  
  
"You should never undraw your sword if you make the first attempt with it." He smirked as she furrowed her brows in anger.  
  
"Nibs, Tootles, get some vines." Peter ordered. They nodded as they quickly scurried around and handed him to pieces of vines.  
  
Peter looked around for a place to put her and nodded at the chair which was next to Curly who was still sound asleep.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked as he sat her down on the chair and began tying her hands behind her back then looped them around the chair and tied it around her waist. Next he tied her feet to the leg of the chair and with the last tug, she winced with a kicking of her foot, throwing a little dirt onto Peter. Peter looked up at her as she glared but looked away from him as if in shame of the position she was in.  
  
"Should we wake the others up Peter?" Tootles asked quietly looking over the boys who were still asleep.  
  
"No, they can find out in the morning. You two should go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Peter replied getting up off of his knees and sitting on his bed. Tootles and Nibs nodded and walked over to where they slept at night and laid down.  
  
"You never did answer me why you came here." Peter said as he laid down on his bed and took his little pipe and began playing it.  
  
"I came to get my fairy which you shot down and took from me." She said as she struggled with the ties.  
  
"I shot down? No no, that was good ol Tootles who shot him down. You should be more careful where you two are flying next time." Peter laughed.  
  
"Why should we have to be careful?" She asked bitterly.  
  
Peter looked over at her as she sat struggling with the vines not bothering to answer her as he went back to playing his pipe.  
  
"Will you let me go tomorrow morning?" She asked as she stopped trying to get out of the vines, realizing there was no use in it.  
  
"I can't now. You know where this hideout is. I can't let you go freely and tell people." Peter replied with a short laugh. She sighed to herself as she looked away from him, her eyes searching the dark floor to keep her entertained.   
  
"Then what are you to do with me?" She asked after a long pause of listening to him play. There was another long silence between them, when finally Peter spoke.  
  
"Don't know." Was all he said to her. Her mouth dropped open as irritation filled her up and just wanted to scream.  
  
"And am I just suppose to sleep in this chair all night long till you all awake?"   
  
"If you want to." He said with a little laugh.  
  
"Well I don't want to." She snapped.  
  
"Alright then, you can sleep on my bed." He got up and walked towards her and got down on his knees. He slipped the rope from underneath the leg of the chair and did so with the other one. Next he worked on the top ropes and slipped her off the chair and carried her over to his bed. He gently placed her down on his bed and lifted her arms over her head and tied the rope to the roots. Without saying any other thing to her, he put the blanket over her as she watched him carefully tuck it under her. His touch sent shivers up her spine as he worked his hands up her sides and stopped undernearth her arms.   
  
"Good night." He smiled then laid down and turned his back towards her. She laid there looking at his back for quite a while as she watched his side rise and fall. A soft blue glow fell over him making his skin looking soft and touchable. After a while, sleep had fallen over her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she closed her eyes and fell into a nice deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Voice

Chapter 2  
  
I'Your little friends can't help you now' his voice bellowed in her dream as he grabbed her by her neck and pushed her againsnt the wall.  
  
'You can scream all you want my beauty, but no one will hear you. We are far out sea. The only thing that can hear you is the wind." He laughed as he strocked her cheek gently with the cold silver of his hook. She sat there showing no emotion as the chains that bounded her in the cellar jingled everytime the boat rocked, goosebumps rising on her skin as the hook traveled down past her neck and across her chest.  
  
'You should have listened the first time I told you to stay. You saw what you cause upon your friends. Their own deaths.' he laughed, his voice shaking everything. A tear filled her eye as the horrific images replayed of them being shot and each one falling onto the deck, laying in their own pool of blood, only to be overthrown.   
  
"So you will stay this time... and if you dare to leave again, I won't show any mercy when we find you.'/I  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Teagan screamed as she awoke from a cold sweat. She went to prop up but was pulled back down by the ties around her wrists.   
  
Two tiny twins were watching her, their eyes wide with shock as the looked at them.  
  
"Are you alright Miss. We heard you scream." They both said in unison as they moved a little closer to her.  
  
"Just a dream." She said looking up at the ceiling. A little twinkle and ring made a smile rise on her face as Jink flew over her and smiled.  
  
"JINK! YOUR OK!" She cried, a wide smile on her face.  
  
He nodded as he folded his arms across his chest proudly.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday Ms. I sincerely didn't mean to shoot him down." A boy said as he walked over to her, his heart on his chest as he hung his head.  
  
"It's alright, mistakes happen." She said as he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Where's the boy... the one with the messy blonde hair." She asked looking around, but seeing no trace of him.  
  
"Who, do you mean Peter? Peter is out with Nibs, Slightly, and Curly." Tootles replied. "And I'm Tootles and here you see before you are the twins."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." They both said in unison bowing their heads as she gave a little laugh.  
  
A crowing sound came from outside and the boys alertedly turned to the door as Peter flew in, followed by the three boys running.  
  
"Ah, good morning girl." Peter smiled as he landed on the table.  
  
"Good morning." She said nodding to him.  
  
"I have come up with a soloution on what to do with you." He said proudly sticking his chest out and placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked.  
  
"Boys, untie the girl before I tell her."  
  
Tootles and the twins nodded as the quickly untied her and helped her to her feet as she rubbed her skin waiting to hear what Peter had to say.  
  
"May I ask you your name first." He said waiting for her reply.  
  
"Teagan."  
  
"Alright then Teagan. Since I can't let you go for you know where our hide out is, I have decided to make you one of the Lost Boys." Peter said proudly as he flew down from the table and walked towards her.  
  
"A Lost Boy? I am not lost, nor am I a boy." She told him looking at him confused and watched Slightly walked up to her and poke her breast. "Hey!" She yelled moving away from him and covering herself.  
  
"Aye, she is no boy Peter." Slightly said looking up at him.  
  
"Well... can you fight?" Peter asked her folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As you have a fairy, I assume you must now how to fly...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, than your perfect for the Lost Boys." He said laughing.  
  
"Well this is certainly going to be very weird." She said sitting down on his bed and staring at the floor.  
  
"You'll get used to it... Now let's go!" Peter said taking her hand and flying out the door again, leaving the lost boys behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as they flew over the trees.  
  
"To actually make sure you know how to fight." Peter said looking at her and smirking. His hand still held onto hers, creating a feeling she had never experienced before. They flew to a little cave where Peter landed on top.  
  
"To see if you really know how to fight, you must try and pin me down." Peter said throwing her a sword.  
  
"But I told you, I can fight." She said catching it.  
  
"I know, but I just want to have a little fun today." Peter said raising his sword and giving her a little smirk.  
  
Teagan gave him a quizzacal look, but before she knew it, Peter was swinging his sword at her. The two swords clashed bring them into an X shape, their two faces being brought close.  
  
"Not bad." Peter said as he pushed her back. She stumbled a bit but caught herself and swung her sword at him. He blocked all her shots as she tried hard to get passed it. She bit her lip and rose in the air and fly over his head and hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground face first, his sword falling over the edge of the boulder. She landed on the ground and quickly turned him over and pointed the sword at his throat as he looked up at her, a tiny cut above his brow.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" She asked turning her head to the side a little.  
  
He nodded his head as she took the sword from his throat and held her hand out to help him up. As he reached for her hand, a tiny smirk crept upon his lips as he grabbed her hand throwing her down onto the floor and climbing ontop of her and quickly grabbing the sword.  
  
"I need to train you a little better if you can fall for that trick." Peter laughed. She growled in her throat as she pushed him off of her and jumped off the side.  
  
As she flew towards the entrance, she felt Peter grab her arm and covered her mouth and pressed her against him as he leaned against the boulder. Two husky voices came from within as they both closely listened, one of the voice's piercing Teagan's ears as her heart began to beat fast.   
  
"What do you mean you lost the girl?" His voice boomed as it echoed through the cave.  
  
"She was in the basement when we left her, and then she was gone when we came back." A man's voice quivered.  
  
Teagan began breathing heavily into Peter's hand as she grabbed onto his arm in fright. She wasn't very shorter than he was, came up to about his forehead. He watched a bead of sweat fall from her eye brow, feeling her heart pound through her stomach. The fear taking over her was making her feel sick to her stomach as she closed her eyes and tried to ring out his voice from her head.  
  
"Well find her, and if you don't come back with her by tomorrow's sundown, you will be taking her place on the plank." His voice bellowed as a tear of fear fell from her eye. Peter let go of her as she turned to him and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't know how to react at first, but slowly put his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
His warm skin against hers made her feel safe for the first time she had ever felt in her life. As they stood there a few seconds, Peter heard the men walk out of the cave and quickly pulled Teagan behind a boulder. Captain Hook emerged as his hook flashed at them under the sun as he looked around the Neverland forest. Teagan gripped onto Peter's hand as she saw his cold eyes scan over them, her heart stopped thinking that he had seen them, but turning his head the other way and moved forward.  
  
"Are you alright?" Peter asked her as they got up from behind the boulder.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." She said as she rose off the boulder as he followed.  
  
"The great thing is that Hook's back! I can't wait to tell the boys!" Peter laughed as he flew quicker ahead of her. A deep emptiness hit the pit of her stomach as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Peter, can you slow down?" She asked him as she was a few feet behind him.  
  
"Sorry. I tend to fly fast when I get excited." He laughed as he scratched his head and waited for her.  
  
-----------  
  
They had gotten back to the hideout and Peter told everyone the exciting news, everyone but Teagan was excited that is.  
  
"I plan on teaching Teagan the ways of fighting to get her better at it, then once she's ready, WE CAN ATTACK HIM!" Peter laughed wildly as the Lost boys jumped around exictedly. Teagan sat at the table with Jink on her shoulder as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
Peter looked over at Teagan, his smile fading as he saw her hanging her head, her hands folded together. While the other boys played out what they would do to Hook, Peter walked over to Teagan and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why do you seem upset?" He asked lifting her chin up with his index finger.  
  
"Remember early when we heard Hook talking about the girl he wanted back?" Peter nodded and waited for her to go on.  
  
"I'm the one he's looking for." 


End file.
